


Legami

by Dagda16



Series: Echi e Voci [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: Echi e Voci [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638139
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Legami

In tutta la sua vita, Kimera non aveva mai conosciuto un'anima bella come quella di Ixara. Avrebbe voluto conoscerla molto prima.

Ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Non riusciva nemmeno ad ammettere che gli faceva un certo effetto sapere che dentro di lei stava crescendo la vita che lui aveva seminato.

Sperava solo di non essere un padre assente e orribile com'era stato il suo.

Piuttosto nervoso, procedette lungo la spiaggia finché non la trovò seduta, intenta a raccogliere conchiglie. Forse ci stava leggendo dentro il destino, ma da quella distanza Kimera non ne era tanto sicuro.

Senza dir nulla, si sedette accanto a lei. Con la coda dell'occhio, la guardò mentre passava le dita lungo un pettine di mare, e le sue labbra rosee formulare parole senza suono.

"Ixara." la chiamò, con la speranza di non interrompere nulla di importante. Aveva sempre avuto qualche problema nel comprendere l'universo femminile, forse perché l'unica donna con cui avesse avuto a che fare per tanto tempo era stata sua cugina. Non il miglior esempio di figura femminile che potesse capitare.

"Sì?" Ixara sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, i grandi occhi blu concentrati sul suo nuovo interlocutore.

Kimera espirò a lungo. Era da tanto che voleva parlarle, era da tanto che cercava le giuste parole per esprimere i suoi dubbi su tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi mesi.

Ma non era mai stato molto bravo a trovare le parole, o il momento giusto, o ancora il tono migliore per dire una cosa o l'altra. Adesso, almeno, erano soli.

"Mi giudichi male?" domandò. La voce gli tremava appena.

Ixara portò le ginocchia contro il petto, e tornò a guardare la linea del mare che solcava l'orizzonte. Per un po' non disse nulla, ma Kimera aveva imparato a essere paziente con lei. E con ogni probabilità, anche lei aveva imparato a esserlo con lui.

"Io non giudico, Kimera. Ma non so a cosa ti riferisci, di preciso."

"Sono un paladino. Amo il mio dio... lo amo come non si può amare altro. Ma... credo di sentire qualcosa per te. Non era previsto, ma è successo..."

Kimera si sentì sollevato, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Era un peso grande da togliersi da sopra il cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e il senso di colpa prese il posto del senso di liberazione. Gli sembrava di aver appena bestemmiato.

"Perché?" Ixara appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia, e continuò a osservare il mare, quell'immenso mare che si congiungeva all'oceano Atlantico. I suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore.

Kimera non capì. Sentiva come se ci fossero tanti motivi per cui si fosse innamorato di lei, ma se avesse dovuto dirglieli, non avrebbe davvero saputo cosa dirle di preciso.

"Io... non so, è difficile. Non sono mai riuscito a capire molto di quello che sento. So solo... che lo sento."

Ixara rise. "Non è vergognoso ammettere di essere innamorati. Il tuo orgoglio... è solo paura. Hai paura di scavare troppo dentro te stesso e vedere che niente è cambiato da quando eri un cucciolo che correva nella neve, che scappava dai lupi più grandi. Forse davvero non sei mai cambiato da allora. C'è una parte di noi che non può mai cambiare. La mia... la parte che non cambierà mai di me... è il non essere sicura di reggere tutto ciò che sono adesso."

"Ma tu sei una sacerdotessa. Sei amata dagli dei, sei amata dal tuo branco... sei amata da molti, e in molti sensi."

Su quell'ultimo punto, sapeva di essere l'unico ad amarla in senso meno platonico degli altri. Ancora non gli era chiaro quanto a lei piacesse la cosa.

Ixara sospirò, infastidita. "Ma non è qualcosa che ho davvero chiesto. Mi è capitato. O altri hanno deciso per me. Altri hanno deciso che io potessi parlare con gli dei, altri hanno deciso che io fossi così importante da dire cosa fare o non fare a tutte queste persone. E altri hanno deciso che avrei dovuto scopare con te."

Kimera si voltò di colpo. Non si era aspettato che glielo dicesse con un tono del genere, con quell'indifferenza. Forse solo adesso iniziava a realizzare quanto le circostanze per lei fossero pesanti.

"Non puoi... diventare qualcos'altro?"

"Non è così semplice. Tu non hai più un branco, e se anche tornassi da loro, saresti in grado di prendertelo e diventarne il capo. Qui, io ho un ruolo molto importante, e ormai non posso prendere e decidere che non ho più intenzione di ricoprire quel ruolo, Kim. Ma in tutto questo, sono molto meno passiva di quello che potresti credere." Ixara gli rivolse un sorriso strano, pregno di malinconia e di rimpianti.

Kimera, in realtà, non aveva mai dubitato della sua scaltrezza. Ixara gli era piaciuta da subito, appena l'aveva incontrata, anche se non era stato esattamente lui a decidere che dovessero avere dei figli insieme. Ma adesso era contento che lei fosse incinta, e anche se non poteva aspettarsi che entrambi trovassero la cosa entusiasmante allo stesso modo, non gli sembrava che lei ne soffrisse.

Forse era solo molto brava a nasconderlo. Questo dubbio lo avrebbe ucciso, se gli avesse permesso di roderlo dall'interno, e lui era maestro di rodimenti interiori.

"Ti prego... sii sincera con me. Reggiamoci il gioco... io non voglio essere solo un donatore di seme."

"Nemmeno io voglio essere solo un contenitore."

Kimera cominciò a pensare che, dal canto suo, nemmeno lui era mai stato proprio trasparente con lei. Aveva sfruttato il fatto di non avere mai un momento privato per affrontare la cosa, ma era solo una sua inettitudine. "Non lo sei. Non è per questo che sono innamorato di te, se a questo pensavi."

Ixara annuì. "Per un attimo sì, l'ho pensato. Ma non sei così stronzo. E poi, a parti invertite, sarei stata io a metterti incinta. La differenza è che tu avresti potuto decidere di andartene, cosa che puoi fare anche adesso. Io no. O contenitore o donatore, sarei dovuta rimanere qui lo stesso. Il fatto che tu non te ne sia andato, mi fa pensare che sei molto responsabile, o molto innamorato. Nel primo caso, saresti ammirabile ma freddo, nel secondo... forse solo fuori strada."

Kimera restò in silenzio. Pensò a quale fosse il motivo principale per cui avesse capito di amarla. O, se non amarla, tenerci a lei oltre al limite del quieto vivere o di una qualunque amicizia.

"Volevo piangere con te, quel giorno." le confessò. "Volevo piangere perché ero terrorizzato. Voglio essere un bravo paladino, e so di esserlo quasi sempre. Ma alcune cose sono molto più difficili, per me. Quando ho capito cosa mi si stava chiedendo, e che sarei stato ridicolo a rifiutarmi, sono crollato."

"Ma non hai pianto. Perché?"

"Perché... ho pensato che non ero io quello che avrebbe portato i miei figli per mesi. Non ero io che non sapevo cosa aspettarmi. E, soprattutto, come hai detto poco fa... io ho deciso di fare questa vita. Ho deciso di dedicare ogni mia goccia di sangue al mio dio, e di fare tutto ciò che lui mi avesse chiesto. E lui non mi chiede mai di fare qualcosa che non potrei portare a termine. Io, tra me e te, ero quello con più scelta."

Ixara annuì di nuovo, quelle parole sembravano averle fatto un certo effetto. Forse nemmeno lei aveva mai considerato la cosa dal punto di vista di Kimera. Almeno, ora lui sperava che lei avesse capito.

"Ma questo non spiega perché dovresti esserti innamorato di me, sai?" Ixara sembrò di colpo piuttosto delusa. Forse si aspettava qualche rivelazione, ma Kimera non era mai stato troppo intelligente sulle questioni di cuore. Poteva sforzarsi, ma non era detto che arrivasse a formulare un discorso coerente.

"Mi piace come ragioni. E come ti comporti. E anche tutto il resto."

"Ho capito." Ixara si stese sulla schiena, aderendo contro la sabbia. Cominciava a tirare un vento freddo, d'istinto Kimera si tolse la giacca e la diede a lei.

"Prima o poi ti prenderai un raffreddore, se continui a girare nuda." la rimproverò, ma non era davvero serio al riguardo. Era l'ultima persona a potersi permettere di farlo, dal momento che erano rare le occasioni in cui lui indossava qualcosa di più dei pantaloncini.

"Non sono nuda, ora." Ixara si infilò la giacca, ma non si poteva davvero definire utile il lungo vestito che la copriva appena dal collo alle ginocchia.

"Possiamo tornare dagli altri?"

"Ti preoccupi della mia salute o di quella dei tuoi figli?"

"Di tutti e due... o più di tutti e due." Kimera aveva un certo sospetto, da qualche giorno. Non le aveva detto niente, perché ancora non c'era stata una vera occasione di stare da soli e parlare davvero di tutto ciò che era successo.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Questo... è il terzo mese, no?"

"Quasi il quarto." Ixara si alzò in piedi spolverandosi la sabbia di dosso. Non aveva ancora il ventre così gonfio, ma guardandola bene si notava una certa curvatura.

Kimera decise che era ora di dirle i suoi sospetti. "Beh, io avverto le anime. E dentro di te... non ce n'è una sola."

Ixara aprì la bocca, boccheggiò per un attimo. "Quindi, quante ne avverti?"

"Mi sembrano tre." azzardò lui, alzandosi in piedi e scrollandosi la sabbia dal sedere e dalla coda.

Ixara sbiancò. "Da... da quanto?"

"Solo un paio di settimane. Ma non volevo allarmarti, volevo essere sicuro di cosa stessi percependo." Kimera vide la sua espressione cambiare dal panico alla disperazione. Si avvicinò a lei, e le circondò le spalle con entrambe le braccia. Strofinò le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, e sulla sua schiena.

"Uno... era già tanto. Ma tre... io non..."

Kimera non aveva ipotizzato una reazione molto diversa. Tuttavia, non voleva che lo scoprisse troppo tardi, e in modi peggiori.

Ixara gli abbracciò i fianchi. Kimera non se lo era aspettato, ma non c'era alcuna tensione in quella stretta, nessun tentativo di calmare rabbia o paura.

"Li vuoi tenere?" chiese. Non sapeva nemmeno con che coraggio glielo avesse chiesto.

"Sai che non posso fare altrimenti."

"Non devono per forza sapere che è stato voluto. E quanto a... a _lui_... gli parlerei io."

Kimera non era del tutto certo di come Dagda potesse reagire a una notizia del genere. Non si era mai arrabbiato con lui sulle scelte creative che Kimera tirava fuori durante i suoi incarichi, ma non era mai capitato nemmeno che si parlasse di aborti.

"Se non vuoi occupartene tu... lo farò io. Se quando nasceranno deciderai che... non vuoi averci a che fare... ci penserò io, Ixara."

Lei sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo. Dopo un lungo attimo, sciolse la presa da lui e si districò dall'abbraccio. Gli prese la mano, e iniziò ad andare verso il confine fra sabbia ed erba.

"Sono contenta che tu sia il padre di questi marmocchi." disse, mentre continuavano ad avanzare, cercando di contrastare il vento che si stava innalzando piuttosto violento da ovest.

Kimera si morse la lingua un paio di volte, ma alla fine lasciò che le parole gli fluissero dalla bocca.

"Io cosa sono per te?"

Ixara continuò a camminare e tenerlo per mano, mentre passavano dalla costa alla foresta. Rispettò il silenzio che lei mantenne per buona parte della strada. Quei lunghi silenzi erano tipici di Ixara, e ormai Kimera aveva imparato a non prenderli come un segno d'offesa.

A Ixara non piaceva rimandare a tempo indeterminato, e dopo tanti anni in cui attendeva giorni interi una risposta divina, Kimera non poteva pretendere da lei che i suoi modi con la gente di questa terra fossero differenti.

Dopo un po' di tempo che ormai si erano immersi nella foresta, Ixara si fermò e si sedette su un tronco caduto coperto di muschio.

"Tu, Kimera... sei adorabile. Lo sei davvero, e mi piace pensare che il Dagda Mor sapesse che mi saresti piaciuto. E che io sarei piaciuta a te. Ascolto la voce degli dei da quando sono nata, e come hai detto tu, loro mi amano. Non posso sempre pretendere di capire quale sia il loro enorme disegno, in questo tu sei molto più concreto di me. Avevo paura di ammettere che tu mi piacessi, perché non posso mai essere troppo ingenua, davanti agli altri. Non si aspettano che io mi sbilanci in chissà quali emozioni, ma ora capisco... che c'è un motivo se non posso farlo. E non è perché il resto del branco debba vedermi come una colonna solida... ma perché tu sei forse l'unico a me vicino che possa davvero capire cosa significa tutto quello che devo portare e sopportare."

Ogni sua parola sembrava pesare in modo insopportabile. Kimera si sedette sul terreno, davanti a lei.

Cercò di scrutare il suo volto, era certo che le costasse una fatica inimmaginabile dirgli tutto ciò. Non poteva contestare nulla di ciò che lei stesse dicendo. Prima di allora, non aveva mai considerato quale fosse la reale differenza fra loro e gli dei, aveva sempre pensato che fossero creature dai grandi poteri, ma non dalle scelte così lungimiranti e distanti da quello che poteva essere il modo di pensarla di semplici metamorfi.

Dagda sapeva già tutto. Già, lo avrebbe dovuto immaginare.

Si sentì immensamente sollevato. Per un momento, aveva temuto che Ixara lo odiasse, e non lo avrebbe sopportato.

"Naturalmente ti rendi conto che se avessimo una relazione, non avrebbe nulla di normale, vero?" chiese ixara, guardandolo finalmente. Non c'era ombra di incertezza nel suo sguardo, e non stava cercando nessun tipo di rassicurazione da parte di Kimera. Lo stava avvertendo.

"Ma una relazione è quello che vogliamo davvero?"

"Forse no, hai ragione. Non siamo come tutti gli altri, ed è stupido dover chiamare quello che c'è fra noi, e quello che c'è fra noi e gli dei, come le stupide cose ci sono su questo piano dimensionale." Ixara sorrise, stavolta il suo era un sorriso piuttosto rilassato.

Kimera si morse appena il labbro inferiore. Ixara aveva ragione, ma non avrebbe saputo come chiamare quel legame.

"Dovremmo... cercare di capire cos'è, però."

Ixara annuì, e si rialzò lentamente. "Ma non ho voglia di farlo qui. Ho freddo... torniamo a casa." gli disse, con una nota languida nella voce e una scintilla negli occhi.

Kimera rullò su un lato e si stese sulla schiena. Era troppo stanco per sentirsi in colpa.

Ixara, accanto a lui, si accarezzava la pancia e sorrideva soddisfatta. "Stanno bene?"

Kimera annuì. "Sì. Ci sono andato piano, non voglio che uno dei nostri figli nasca scemo."

Ixara scoppiò a ridere, guardando i segni dei morsi che lui le aveva lasciato addosso. "Aspetta che nascano questi tre bastardi e non dovrai più andarci piano, Mangiacuori."

"Mmm, non chiamarmi con quel nome. Io il tuo cuore non voglio mica mangiarlo."

Ixara smise di ridere, gradualmente. Fissò il soffitto della tenda, persa nei suoi pensieri. "Mi fa strano immaginarti mentre mangi il cuore di un uomo. E a fare tutte le cose che mi racconti sempre, di quando sei a Dublino e ti sbarazzi della gente scomoda. Non sembri proprio il tipo, e invece... Invece sei una bestia e un cucciolo."

Kimera si voltò verso di lei. Non aveva mai pensato che potesse suonarle strano, in fondo era del tutto in grado di dividere la sua vita di Dublino da quella della contea. Ma guardandola da un punto di vista più esterno, sapeva anche che molti non potevano capire come ragionasse la sua testa.

Accarezzò la pancia di Ixara, e di nuovo lo spettro dentro di lui si agitò al sentire le tre piccole anime dentro il ventre. Se ascoltava bene, poteva capire già qualcosa di più sui suoi futuri figli.

"Come li vorresti chiamare?" chiese Ixara, avvicinandosi a lui. Si rannicchiò contro il suo fianco, in cerca di calore.

"Da noi erano sempre le madri a decidere il nome dei figli." disse Kimera, che non aveva davvero idea di come si scegliesse il nome per qualcuno. Sua madre non era stata molto gentile a chiamarlo col nome di un mostro.

"Anche qui, ma vorrei che li scegliessimo insieme." Ixara sbadigliò. "Se almeno uno di loro è femmina... la voglio chiamare Saoirse."

Kimera non aveva molte idee, per i nomi da femmina, e quelli che gli venivano in mente non sembravano davvero nomi da poter dare ai figli di una gloriosa sacerdotessa. "E se almeno uno di loro è maschio, penso che Il'ja sia carino come nome. Sì, mi piace."

Non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuto. Era un nome che avrebbe voluto dessero a lui, certamente era un nome più carino di quello che gli era capitato. Ma doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva quando lo chiamavano solo Kim.

"E il terzo?" chiese Ixara, sulla buona strada per addormentarsi.

"Non so. Un nome importante, qualcosa che sembri uscito da un libro." Kimera non aveva letto molti libri nella sua vita, leggere non era un'usanza comune alla fortezza dei Crisantemo.

Ixara mormorò qualcosa a fior di labbra. "Come?"

"Aspettiamo..." disse lei, un attimo prima di addormentarsi del tutto.

Kimera smorzò la piccola lampada da campo, e strinse il corpo di Ixara. Era piuttosto fredda, quasi sempre. Lui, forse complice il suo luogo di nascita e le temperature a cui era abituato, riusciva a riscaldarsi piuttosto in fretta.

Per un attimo, lì al buio, gli mancò Dagda. Sentì i lembi della tenda spostarsi, ma non ci fece troppo caso. Solo quando qualcuno spostò le coperte accanto a lui, e un odore famigliare gli invase le narici, spalancò gli occhi nella penombra e si voltò appena.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" bisbigliò.

"Mi hai chiamato, mentre stavi per addormentarti." rispose la voce calda del dio, dietro di lui.

Kimera ammutolì. Lui di certo sapeva cosa si erano detti lui e Ixara quel pomeriggio. Tuttavia, Dagda non disse nulla e cominciò ad accarezzargli le orecchie, e non c'era nulla nel suo tocco che facesse pensare a Kimera che Dagda fosse arrabbiato con lui.

"Non ce l'hai con me?" chiese, con la voce che gli tremava.

Dagda rise appena, dietro di lui. "Pensi davvero che non avessi già capito?"

Kimera deglutì. "E non ti senti... tradito?"

"Kim... come ti ha detto Ixara, non dare nomi così ordinari a situazioni che non hanno niente di ordinario. L'unico modo in cui puoi davvero tradirmi, è combattere per un altro dio."

"Non lo farei mai..."

"O amare un altro dio."

"Non farei mai nemmeno questo."

Dagda rise, e avvolse lui e Ixara con una delle possenti braccia.


End file.
